1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a braking power modulator for a bicycle brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable braking power modulator, which can be mounted midway along a brake cable of a bicycle brake device to modulate a braking power corresponding to a stroke of an inner wire of the brake cable. The adjustable braking power modulator provides different braking powers to meet the needs of different riders or different road conditions.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle brake. The bicycle brake has been redesigned to provide the rider with increased braking power. This increased braking power may be difficult for the inexperienced rider to control. Specifically, a bicycle brake with a very large braking power can possibly cause the bicycle wheel to lock up. This may cause the bicycle to skid.
In order to assist inexperienced riders in operating a bicycle brake, a braking power modulating device can be added to the brake cable between the brake lever and the bicycle brake device. An example of a braking power modulator has been proposed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 335378, which published on Jul. 1, 1998. In addition, other solutions have been proposed, such as that disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 351315, titled "Brake Cable Structure with Buffering Effect", published on Jan. 21, 1999.
The bicycle braking power modulating device disclosed in the aforementioned Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 335378 is effective in changing the braking power to prevent the overly early lock of the rim by the brake shoes. However, the braking power modulating device has such a construction that braking power modulating device must be integrally mounted on one of two brake arms of the brake device, the structure of the brake arm becomes complicated. Therefore, the manufacturing cost and the price of the device are quite high, which is disadvantageous in terms of generalizing the use thereof.
In the brake cable structure with a buffering effect disclosed in the aforementioned Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 351315, a guiding housing is fixed to a brake arm or a brake lever and has a chamber with a predetermined depth for receiving a buffering block made of an elastomer and an end of an outer casing of a brake cable. The buffering block has a central through hole for passing an inner wire of the brake cable. During the braking operation, the outer casing of the brake cable is compressed to thereby compress the buffering block so that a resistance is produced by the buffering block. Thus, a longer response time and hence a buffering effect are produced when the brake lever is actuated for braking operation. In this case, however, since the guiding housing for receiving the buffering block is provided as a portion of the brake cable, when this type of brake cable structure is used, it is necessary to use an entire set of the brake cable structure rather than only a part thereof. Hence, the general applicability of this brake cable structure is poor and the manufacturing cost and the price thereof are relatively high, which is disadvantageous in terms of generalizing the use thereof.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a braking power modulator for a bicycle which can be easily adapted for various types of brake device and which is highly reliable and inexpensive. This invention addresses these needs in the art, along with other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.